


The Blood That Moves the Body

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Infinite Bad (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: There's nowhere to goTonightLend some warmth to our coldAnd lonely lives





	The Blood That Moves the Body

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning for the final episode of _The Butchers of Goose Lake_.

He doesn’t remember much of their train journey back to Chicago; only that at some point he finds himself staring down the wrong end of his service pistol, and it takes the combined efforts of Dorothy and Joy to coax it out of his hand, as he succumbs to a rather fierce hug from the latter. Cornelia doesn’t say anything; still, she meets his gaze over Joy’s shoulder, her hands shaking ever so slightly, and that’s when he knows.

They have to finish what they started, or perish in the attempt. There’s no turning back now.

He rests his face on top of Joy’s head, just for a moment, then gently frees himself from her hold. They don’t mention the incident again; not when Dorothy relinquishes the confiscated handgun, nor when they finally give in to the exhaustion that’s been their constant companion for longer than they care to remember.

(Still, he doesn’t cry; not because it is unseemly, but because he doesn’t know how to. In those drowsy few moments, suspended between wakefulness and sleep, he wishes he remembered how to do it; but then he’s floating into merciful nothingness, his features softening in the ghost of a smile.)


End file.
